


Don't Kidnap A Member of The Pack

by Marriott23



Series: The Hunters of The Pack [6]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Kidnapped Sam, M/M, not really he's just being the lookout, or bodyguard, peter is all knowing, war declaration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marriott23/pseuds/Marriott23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 years 8 months later - Dean asked for help saving Sam and Scott comes himself to save the hunter. Later he confides that he had known the hunters were in danger but couldn't pinpoint their exact location.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Kidnap A Member of The Pack

Scott paced anxiously around the room. He knew, just knew that someone in his pack was in danger but he just couldn't place who. 

Normally he'd have called Derek for his advice but the man was still on his honeymoon and he didn't really want to bother him. Various pack members had come and gone trying to calm him but to no success. 

Across the room his phone rang and in his hast he dived for it. Before he could even get out a greeting a panicked voice came through. "It's Sam. He's gone, taken, I don't know where he is."

Dean, Scott registered. "Where are you?" He asked grabbing a bag and throwing in a handful of useful items. 

"Bayard, New Mexico" Dean answered still sounding panicked. 

"Stay put. Stay safe," Scott replied, "help's coming." The alpha hung up and swung into his car. Gone were the days when he borrowed his mothers since he had been gifted a car of his own for his twenty first. Peter had grinned as he handed him the keys and told him it was built for speed. 

The bag on the seat beside him Scott speed off. The pack looked up as he passed them sensing the tension in him. He got out of BeaconHills and headed for the interstate as quickly as possible. He did not tolerate attacks on his pack. 

\-------------

Dean paced after his call to Scott. His brother was missing and he was ordered to stay put. Oh he understood that Scott was trying to keep him safe. To go out there alone would be too dangerous, Sam had proved that. 

Eventually he settled in a chair and had to fight the urge to jump out of it again. He needed to find Sam but if he couldn't leave he could at least plan. He sprang from the chair and searched through his bag till he found the map. Spreading it out he marked the motel and the route Sam was taking to fetch food. 

He looked at the map and tried to spot places where Sam could have been ambushed. Finding a likely spot he opened up Sam's laptop and tried to find pictures of the area. Anything that would count it in or out as a possibility. 

Dean worked long into the night until sleep finally came from exhaustion. He didn't wake till well into the next day and when he looked at his work he saw five possible ambush spots. Still stuck in the room he decided to look for possible escape routes after the ambush. 

Dean was only halfway through that task when he heard the roar of an engine. That wasn't Derek's car and the pack always came in that. As far as he knew they all had jeeps that most likely wouldn't get here. He moved quickly to stand behind the door as someone got out the car and entered the motel with a bag slung over one shoulder. 

There was a knock at his door but he didn't reply. The door opened slowly as if his attacker was wary of what was coming. Dean pounced only to find his wrist caught and his body on the floor. Above him stood the alpha himself with a grin on his face. 

"Good job staying safe. I could see you through the curtains not to mention smell you." Scott said as he moved around the room and grabbed a couple of blankets. He hung them up on the curtain rail to stop people being able to see inside before he flicked on a light. 

"I was expecting Derek's car not this one. It sounds different." Dean said as he sat back down in his seat. 

"Anyone else would have brought Derek's but I was in a rush and mine goes faster." Scott said as he walked over to take a look at the map. "Tell me what happened."

Dean looked up at him and saw the same mixture of anger and pain in the alpha's eyes as he felt himself. Scott was here because someone had dared to touch his pack and he wanted to make them pay. More than that though it was a statement, you mess with the Winchesters and you get the full force of the BeaconHills pack. 

"Sam was walking to here," Dean said tapping the shop. "This shows the route he would have taken to get there. He never got back from the shop though which suggests he was ambushed. These are the possibilities I've found so far."

"Right," Scott said tossing his bag onto a bed and searching through it. He pulled out a phone and punched a number in, "Isaac get me all the camera footage you can of Bayard"

"All of it?" Isaac questioned uncertainly. 

"Sam's missing. He should have been on a road there. Just get the footage and see if you can spot him." Scott snapped and hung up. "We're going to see these ambush sites of yours." He said to Dean as he left the room. 

"I thought I was wound up over this," Dean muttered as he followed, "and he's my brother." He jogged a little to catch up with Scott. "Can Isaac do that? He's never seemed great with technology."

"No but he'll take it to Danny." Scott said and he caught Dean's questioning look. "Ethan came back and asked to join the pack. He's started dating Danny again but we let him in on the secret this time."

"Ethan?"

"I'm surprised you don't remember him from the wedding. He used to be alpha pack but his brother and him broke away to help us in the end. He's changed since then, become calmer, I think that's why Danny agreed. It's why I agreed." Scott said as the walked down the road he stopped at the first ambush site and pretended to retie his shoelace so Dean could get a good look around. 

While Scott was crouched down he caught Sam's scent hidden as it was under many others by now. Slowly he stood up managing to hold onto it. "Come on," he told Dean as he walked away. Now though he was following Sam's scent not the preplanned route. 

He walked straight past an ambush sight and then another and then stopped. The scent was stronger here as if Sam was here longer crossing over his own scent. "Fight," he said out loud causing Dean to jump. 

"I'm sorry." The hunter asked looking around at their surroundings for a threat. 

"There was a fight here," Scott said even as he turned his attention back to the scents and tried to unravel them. "He was taken here," Scott muttered as he pulled out his phone again. "Isaac?"

"Give us time. You gave us a huge area," Isaac said from the other end of the phone. Scott gave him the point they were standing at and told him to start there and work they're way up and down that road till they caught Sam. 

"They took him in a vehicle. When you find it follow it." Scott said and then he hung up and began walking again. 

"You know it annoys people when you do that." Dean said falling into step beside him. Scott raised an eyebrow, "give an order but hang up before they can reply."

"By people you mean Derek," Scott replied calmly as if unbothered by this revelation. 

"Yeah, he always seems more tense afterwards," Dean replied as Scott led him into a bar. 

Scott didn't reply as he ordered two drinks and settled down at a corner table with his back to the wall. "You know Derek's my second," Scott said after a while. "Well he used to be my alpha and somewhere in the middle things got muddled. It doesn't normally matter as we can get by as almost equals."

"But sometimes you need to be in charge. When there's something at stake it has to be clear who's making the decisions." Dean said beginning to understand more about the power balance of those who ran the pack. 

"He accepts it, encourages it, but he doesn't like it. You don't shut Derek out and make him tow the line or you get an angry Stiles. An angry Stiles means we make no progress at all."

"He's the one who figures it out," Dean said thinking of his own brother. If Sam was so like Stiles trying to figure everything out then who was he like. 

The answer sat across the table from him with eyes that spoke of the burden of protection making him look older than he truly was. Both of them sprang into action without thought when someone they protected was in danger; both of them could act too rashly if Derek was to be believed about some of Scott's antics and both would do whatever it took to save their friends, their pack. 

"Exactly," Scott agrees unaware of what had passed through Dean's mind. "So Derek and I have a compromise that he doesn't really like but it works. When theirs a problem only one person can call the shots and that's the alpha."

"Then why does Derek seem so annoyed when you hang up if he agreed to it?"

"Because the orders leave him too much leeway. He doesn't like to think that people can get round my orders if they want to."

"Can they?"

"No, Derek's different. He works better when he's given some free reign. The others they need an alpha on an instinctual level. It's complicated."

Scott suddenly shot from his seat and bolted from the bar leaving Dean to follow behind. The alpha didn't stop though instead he broke into a jog as he pulled out his phone. "Come on," he muttered as it rang. 

"Scott what is it?" Stiles answered and the alpha swore. 

"Stiles I need Derek now," Scott said and there was the sounds of a phone changing hands. "Derek I'm sorry but you have to get back to BeaconHills. The pack they're alone."

"Where are you?" Derek asked urgently throwing a look at Stiles. His husband looked shocked at the urgency in Scott's voice. The fact the alpha had brushed off his best friend only added to it. 

"New Mexico" Scott answered not breaking from his jog. "I'm heading back now but you'll get there quicker."

Derek swore, "What are you doing there?"

"Dean called. Somebody took Sam and well I was angry."

"You needed to protect the pack, I get it. Why the sudden urgency?"

"I know who took him and I know why. We get back and we prepare for a siege." Scott answered as they arrived at the motel. 

"I'll see you there then," Derek said and hung up. It was a mark of how far the alpha was gone to his rage that he hadn't let power play enter the phone call. 

Derek turned around to see Stiles waiting to hear what was happening. "We're going home. The pack's under attack."

"Scott?" Stiles asked even as he started gathering items. 

"Away," Derek answered as he joined in. "He's coming back and he's bringing Dean with him. We can get there faster though and he wants us back."

"So we go," Stiles replied. It didn't take them long to pack and throw everything into Derek's car. With one last look at what had been their honeymoon cottage they sped away. 

\--------------

"Pack quick," Scott said as they entered the motel. He pocketed the phone and drew another from the bag switching it on. Zipping the bag closed he slipped it onto his shoulder. 

"What about Sam?" Dean asked him not moving from a spot near the door. 

"I know where he's going to be. I know what took your brother Dean and it wasn't whatever you were hunting. I recognised the scent but I couldn't place it to begin with because it seems impossible." Scott answered and there seemed to be a great sadness that had settled on him. 

"Where is he?" 

"By now he'll be being held close to BeaconHills. He's a hostage Dean to use against me. They took him because he's pack."

"Who?" Dean questioned but now at least he was packing. There wasn't much for him to pack and it was even quicker with him just throwing it in. 

"Hunters," Scott snarled angrily. "They attacked before but Peter killed one. They've declared war by taking Sam and its a war we've been waiting for."

Dean decided it was probably best not to ask anymore questions when Scott was like this. The pack was threatened while both alpha and second where away. There was no doubt that it would put anyone on edge but Scott was the one who'd left the pack in a vulnerable position by not calling Derek to search for Sam. 

With Dean packed they climbed into their cars. "Don't drop out of sight," Scott said as his car roared to life. Dean glared at him and the insinuation that the Impala couldn't keep up. He had to admit though that it would be a tight thing as Scott spun out of the parking lot. 

There was something to be said about werewolves and manic driving Dean decided as he followed Scott. The alpha's car was built for speed but watching Scott throw it round corners was almost too much for Dean. It got worse as they got closer to BeaconHills and Scott started taking shortcuts along mud tracks. The car wasn't built for off-roading yet it was doing just that. 

\------------

Derek didn't drop his speed even when he saw the Sheriff's car in his rear view mirror. He had to be doing at least double the speed limit but he wasn't really worried. 

Beside his husband, Stiles was calling in the pack. Be at the Hale house now, no questions and no arguing. Derek skidded to a stop and leapt from the car. Stiles followed just as quick catching the bat his husband threw him. "Check inside the house," Derek said as he jogged off to check the outside. 

They met out the front where the Sheriff was standing. "We clear?" Derek asked Stiles when he reappeared and the man nodded. 

"What's going on?" The Sheriff asked looking between them. "I get a call that a driver sped through half the town. Bit of a surprise when I find out its my son-in-law who's meant to be on his honeymoon."

"Pack's under attack, dad. Scott called us back," Stiles explain deliberately ignoring the speeding comment. 

"Scott's not here," the sheriff said as the rest of the pack started to appear. 

"He's coming. We could get here quicker though." Derek said motioning everyone inside. 

"How far did he go?" Peter said from behind him and Derek turned. "That car I got him should have got him back before you."

Derek decided to ignore his uncle and headed inside. The pack was settled in the living room waiting. Each capable of defending themselves; each willing to die for the others; each ready to fight till the end no matter how bad it got. This was the strength of Scott's pack not his. They were never like this for him, this was the work of Scott. 

"Why're you back early?" Allison asked from where she leant against a doorframe with a bow slung over her back. 

"Scott called," Stiles answered and silence fell across the room. 

"The hunters Peter scared are back and they've declared war." Derek said, "they took Sam." His words were met with snarls of anger as every werewolf in the room shifted filling it with claws, bared teeth and glowing eyes. 

The pack spent the night at Derek and Stiles' apartment. It had taken a while to convince some not to go hunting now for their attackers and Derek wanted to keep an eye on them. 

\-----------

Scott entered town well above the speed limit with Dean on his tail. Unlike Derek though they were pulled over to be ticketed. Scott scowled as the officer asked him to get out the car. As he did so he saw the recognition on the officers face. In the past few years he had become well known around the town not as some meddlesome kid but as a man to be respected. He might not be rich but there were whispers everywhere in BeaconHills about Scott McCall if you listened. 

"Look officer I'm in a hurry and I'm afraid that has led to some speeding. How about we forget about it and I'll give the station some new rifles?" Scott said leaning back against his car in a way that suggested he wasn't in a hurry at all. 

The officer looked confused for a moment before his eyes widened slightly. "That would be mighty kind of you sir. Have a good day." Scott watches with an impassive face as the officer drove off. 

"Did you just bribe a cop?" Dean called out of his window. 

"I did no such thing," Scott replied with a grin. "I merely mentioned some rifles I was going to give the station." He got back into his car and headed for Derek's apartment. 

At the apartments door he stopped to catch the scent. "Pack's here," he commented to Dean. With a deep breath he set his shoulders and entered the apartment. Heads snapped up at the sudden scent on alpha in the room. Scott's eyes though sort out Derek's looking for someone who understood his pain. There hidden behind a carefully neutral face he saw his own pain echoed by his second. 

"Stay close," Scott ordered the pack, "and don't go anywhere alone." A quick glance at Derek then. "Dean's in charge here."

Scott walked out again and Derek and Stiles followed. They headed up to the roof where they found Peter sitting on the edge of the building. "Why take Sam?" Stiles asked curiously. 

"He was away from the pack. Vulnerable to attack." Peter said not looking away from the view before him. 

"So were we," Derek countered. "Surely they would go after pack second first."

"That would have been questioned. There was a chance you'd escape but Sam. He was hunting anything could have happened to him. His own brother didn't notice that it wasn't what they were hunting but other hunters." Scott explained as he settled down beside Peter. 

"How do we find them?" Stiles asked glancing at the three werewolves. Each knew an alpha's burden. Two had failed to hold it and the third had embraced it. Now though with Sam missing there was a light missing from Scott's eyes and a dangerous glint in its place. 

"We don't," Scott answered and his voice lacked any warmth at all. "They come to us." He looked at the other two werewolves on the rooftop. "It's time they learn't not to mess with us."

Peter grinned at his alpha as Derek nodded. Both were already planning revenge of their own on the hunters who'd dared to attack their pack. "Shall we make it a rooftop fight?" Peter asked with a grin. 

"I think so," Derek agreed with a grin of his own. 

"Better call the rest of the pack," Peter said his eyes fixed on something."They're coming already." A quick phone call later and the pack was heading up to the roof lead by Dean. 

\------------

By the time the hunters reached the roof the pack was ready. Scott stood at the front with Derek and Peter either side of him half a step back. Behind them stood the rest of the pack. At one end stood Allison with her bow in hand and at the other stood Dean with a loaded pistol. 

The attacking hunters held Sam before them like a shield. Scott let out a warning growl that caused them to back away even as it brought Sam's head up. "Why have you come here?" Scott demanded his eyes flashing red. 

"We come to avenge the death of one of our own. Killed by the one who even now stands beside you." A hunter replied raising a gun to point at Peter's chest. The man didn't even flinch as he stared down the gun with his claws sheathed. 

Scott took a step forwards and there was no mistaking the threat in that movement. The hunters may have a hostage but there was no doubt that the real power belonged to Scott. "Give back our pack mate and I might stop him sending the rest of you the same way." The alpha said with a grin and behind him Peter let out a growl of agreement. 

Derek was the alpha's second, his right hand. He was there to take charge and to aid the alpha. Peter though was more pack protector. Something made an attack on the pack and you can bet that it was Peter who dealt the final blow. 

"You're in no state to make demands," the hunter replied as one of his companions placed a knife to Sam's throat. 

"I'm in the only state. The one where I hold all the cards," Scott replied with a nod at Sam. The man twisted up as he knocked the knife away forcing his restrainer to the floor. 

As the hunters closed around him to pin him down again Scott leapt forward. Claws flashed and he emerged from the fray with Sam at his side. On the rooftop lay a dead hunter. "You started a war we didn't want," Scott said as Sam took a gun from his brother with a grin. "Now we're going to finish it." With those words the pack was released and the rushed forward in attack. 

The brothers emptied their guns before the werewolves had even made contact as Allison sent arrows into the group of hunters. Then the wolves hit and tore through them with claws and teeth forcing them back towards the edge of the roof. Next came Stiles with his bat swinging capable of breaking bones with a single swing. 

Finally only one hunter was left alive at the alpha's feet. "We've had our revenge for the attack on our pack. Your going to spread the message that the McCall pack protects its own." Scott reached down and picked the man up with a still clawed hand. "If anyone ever tries this again I will find you and I will give you to Peter." From the look of fear on the hunter's face and the gleeful one on Peter's these were the right words to say. 

Scott dropped the hunter on the floor and led his pack away. The bodies could be dealt with later but for now they had an entire pack together and it wasn't an opportunity they were willing to miss. 

Dean and Sam hung back from the main pack. "What happened?" Dean asked as Sam handed him back his pistol. 

"They jumped me all at once. I almost got away but they cut me off and threw me into a van. Since then I've been dragged all over the place." Sam paused and looked after the rest of the pack. "They were going to attack while alpha and second were away."

"The pack would have been under Peter's orders. They'd have been more justified if anyone asked." Dean agreed starting to walk again. 

"Where was Scott?" Dean didn't answer he just kept walking around the corner. "Why wasn't he here?"

"Because he was looking for you with Dean," Peter said from where he was leaning against the wall. "Our alpha doesn't like his pack being targeted." That was apparently all Peter wanted to say because he turned on his heel and walked away. 

"Wait," Sam called after him and he turned. "Thank you for watching out for me."

"You're pack," Peter said as if that was the only answer needed and in a way it was. Pack protected each other without questioned. This time Sam didn't stop him as he walked away instead watching him go. 

"What did you mean? How did he watch out for you?" Dean asked curiously. Peter had always appeared to be a psychopath yet it seemed he had made some sort of connection with Sam. 

"The whole time they had me he was there on a rooftop watching. He was making sure I was safe," Sam explained and their was something akin to warmth in his tone. 

"That doesn't sound like him," Dean said unsure whether to believe his brother. 

"Oh, that's Peter alright," a girl's voice said and they turned. Lydia, Dean thought recalling her name. "He's got a softer side and some people get to see it."

"Like you?" Dean questioned wondering what Peter's ulterior motive was with this girl. 

"Like me," she agreed, then she frowned. "There's no motive behind it."

"There always is darling," Dean replied with a small smile. Innocence must be so nice. 

"No he's already got it. I'm the one who went half mad bringing him back from the dead." She seemed completely unfazed by the experience now. "Peter's a good guy," Lydia finished with a faraway look in her eyes. 

"Let's go find the pack then," Dean said and he walked away. Maybe there was more to Peter than he thought. The man had certainly made an impression on Cas. 

The pack was lounging in Derek's apartment and the second seemed glad to have them there. The hunters joined them and they passed the rest of the day in idle chatter. 

\------------

Sam and Dean stayed a while before they left this time. They slotted easily into pack life and it felt safe there. Eventually though they felt the call of the road and with promises to come back soon the pack let them go. 

"I worry about them," Scott said to Peter when it was only them left watching. 

"So do I," Peter confided. "You did the right thing when he was taken no matter the outcome." His own eyes were fixed on the disappearing car. "They stray too far for us to protect them."

"Then we do our best and pray its enough." Scott replied and the man turned to look at him. "Continue to watch them and next time tell me more than something's happened."

"Because you already knew that. By the time I called you were halfway there so there was no point saying more." Peter said with a grin. 

"Possibly," Scott conceded and as the Impala passed from sight he turned and walked away leaving only Peter standing there. The man smiled glad that he had orders to keep an eye on the hunters. Better yet only the alpha knew of it so he could keep an eye on his nephew too when he came to bail the hunters out.


End file.
